The present invention relates to applicators for use in manually applying coatings of a substance onto a desired target surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to such applicators which provide both dispensing and portability functionality and therefore enhanced product performance.
There are many types of topical products (xe2x80x9cproductsxe2x80x9d herein interchangeably referred to as xe2x80x9csubstancesxe2x80x9d) that are commercially available and/or commonly applied to a desired target surface in the form of a thin film or coating to protect, treat, modify, etc. the target surface. Such products include those in the skin care, cosmetics, pharmaceutical, and other personal care arenas. One common example of such a product is the antiperspirant/deodorant type of product, many of which are form fated as sprays, roll-on liquids, gels, creams, or solid sticks, and comprise an astringent material, e.g. zirconium or aluminum salts, incorporated into a suitable topical carrier. These products are designed to provide effective perspiration and odor control while also being cosmetically acceptable during and after application onto the axillary area or other areas of the skin.
Examples of suitable perforated caps or other shear force delivery means for use with such packaged compositions include those known in the art for application of creams, or those delivery means that are otherwise effective for delivering the composition of the present invention to the skin. Some examples of such perforated caps or other shear force delivery means, and some dispensing packages for use with compositions herein, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,356, issued to Johnson et al. on Mar. 19, 1991, which description is incorporated herein by reference.
While such delivery means have proven successful in applying such substances, in many instances a comparatively complex supply mechanism is required in order to dispense the product for application by shear force delivery means. This in turn typically requires a comparatively large canister to house not only the desired quantity of product but also the product retention and supply mechanism as well. The benefits of leak prevention and ease of use also typically require even travel size canisters for both elevator-type and push-up-stick packages to have considerable weight and occupy considerable volume, thus limiting the ability of the consumer to readily transport such devices. Moreover, such constructions for all practical considerations preclude the carrying of such devices on one""s person such as in a pocket or modest-sized purse for replenishment of one""s antiperspirant or deodorant during the course of an extended stay away from home. It is desirable to be able to have these products on-hand to be able to use whenever the need arises. But it is undesirable to be seen carrying and using these products, as though the user has some special unwanted odor or perspiration problem. And the size of many of the packages limits how many different products can be carried in a purse or glove compartment, for example.
Aerosol packages are good for containing the product and not failing during transport. Small aerosol packages have been developed to be more portable. The disadvantages of these small aerosols include cost of the package, relative large package size, and their size and noise during application make them not discreet for use.
Sachets, pouches and similar small packages can be discreet and contain the product, but application of products invariably gets product on hands, or is uncomfortable when the package contacts skin. These are simply small packages, and not truly applicators. Prior art discloses ways of making the packages and applicators with separate handle parts, or with separate/additional dispensing parts that are more comfortable on the skin. Addition of these parts reduce the portability and ease of use, and sometimes require additional packaging for protection, containment, etc. Examples of these types of packages/applicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,242, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,053, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,488, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,535, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,151.
Small canisters, or xe2x80x9csticksxe2x80x9d are well known for dispensing antiperspirant and deodorant semi-solids, lipsticks, and the like. The disadvantages of small sticks include the cost of such packaging, the relatively large size that inhibits portability and discreetness, and the difficulty in applying product across large surface areas in the case of small diameter stick. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,408 discloses a cosmetic sample applicator and method of construction with projections on a base support that helps preserve the integrity of a cosmetic coating composition. The cosmetic coating is applied to the skin upon lifting up the protective cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,408 does not teach advantages of discreetness, portability in existing carrying devices, and use beyond sampling.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a discreet, convenient hand-held applicator for applying substances to target surfaces.
It would also be desirable to provide such an applicator which provides a removable cover sheet which aids in the containment of the substance.
It would also be desirable to provide such an applicator which has a smaller size and/or caliper which resembles the handling and storage practices of a credit card.
The present invention provides an applicator for applying and distributing a substance onto a target surface. The applicator comprises a substantially planar sheet of conformable material having opposed first and second surfaces and an interior region between said first and second surfaces. The applicator further includes at least one discrete reservoir underneath the first surface which is at least partially filled with a substance and at least one discrete aperture formed in the first surface which is in fluid communication with the reservoir. Compression of the applicator via an externally-applied force substantially normal to said first surface expresses product from the aperture and translational motion of the first surface relative to a target surface applies and distributes said product onto the target surface. In one embodiment, an applicator provides a removable cover sheet which aids in the containment of the substance. In another embodiment an applicator has a smaller size and/or caliper which resembles the handling and storage practices of a credit card. A wide variety of substances are contemplated, including particularly antiperspirant/deodorant products.